Memories
by Bara-san
Summary: Han pasado ya 26 años desde que Atem cruzó a la puerta para ir a su mundo, y ahora todos han echo sus vida, pero Anzu despues de haber vivido en el extrangero ha regresado a la ciudad Domino y al visiar cada uno de los lugares en los que pasó tiempo con A


In this world you tried

Bueno pues ésta historia se me ocurrió cuando escuche ésta canción, su nombre es "Memories" de Within Temptation, espero les guste.

--

In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind  
There's no other way  
I'll pray to the gods: let him stay

The memories rease the pain inside  
Now I know why

-Ya ha pasado mucho desde ese día, el día en el que te vi por última vez, se que tú trataste no dejar este mundo, aún sabiendo que era hora de que lo hicieras, no querías irte e intentaste no dejarnos solos a todos, a Joey, a Yugi y ...a mi, pero no hubo mas que hacer, tuviste que irte, no había otra forma y aunque rogué una y otra ves para que te quedaras, de nada sirvió. Lo más irónico de todo, es que ahora no me afecta, bueno, al menos hasta que empiezo a recordar, y es entonces cuando un dolor me invade...ahora ya se porque...

All of my memories  
Keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers, silent tears

Ahora ya se... es porque esos recuerdos te mantienen cerca de mi, y yo quisiera tenerte mas que en un simple recuerdo. Esos recuerdos son los más preciados en toda mi vida, a veces incluso me gusta estar en un lugar completamente callado, en silencio, para poder imaginar que estas a mi lado, pero solo es eso, algo imaginario, y al recordarlo, me limito a derramar mis lagrimas en silencio...

Made me promise I'd try  
To find my way back in this life  
I hope there is away  
To give me a sign you're okay  
Reminds me again  
It's worth it all  
So I can go home

No se como, pero sin darme cuenta he llegado al parque, cerca del muelle, en donde miramos la puesta del sol en nuestra primera cita, de echo la última, ese día nos prometimos que trataríamos de alcanzar lo que buscábamos, tu me prometiste que encontrarías la verdad de tu pasado y luego de que lo lograras me hiciste prometer que aún si no estabas aquí, yo seguiría mi vida, pero al menos me gustaría encontrar alguna forma, alguna manera de que me dieses una señal de que estas bien, y no falta día en el que recuerde lo que valías y sigues valiendo para mi...solo por eso puedo volver con tranquilidad a mi vida...

All of my memories  
Keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers, silent tears

Cada lugar que visito me trae un recuerdo tuyo al instante, en verdad que fueron buenos esos momentos, y los disfrute tanto que no me arrepiento de nada, nunca cambiaria mis maravillosos recuerdos por absolutamente nada pues son los que te mantienen cerca de mi... al igual que el cartucho que te di antes de que partieras al mundo de tus memorias y el cual me devolviste para que así yo pudiese recordarte...

Together in all these memories  
I see your smile  
All the memories I hold dear  
Darling you know I love you till the end of time

Estoy ahora en el lugar en donde todo comenzó, el museo, es aquí en donde me llega toda la nostalgia, y en donde todos esos recuerdos se resumen en uno solo...tu voz, tu sonrisa, tus ojos, todo, y aunque yo ya tengo mi vida, jamás, nunca dejare de amarte a ti mas que a nadie, y lo seguiré haciendo por el resto de mi vida y siempre esperare el momento en el que te volveré a ver.

All of my memories  
Keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers, silent tears  
All of my memories

Anzu se dispone a irse del museo, pero algo la detiene, una sensación extraña...sentía que alguien le acariciaba la mejilla con ternura!, ¿pero cómo?, no había nadie ahí. Se tocó la mejilla, sonrió y una lagrima de alegría le recorrió el rostro, por último volteo a ver la lápida que había en la pared y se fijó en la imagen de un joven que llevaba al cuello una piramide para luego salir del museo, mientras que el espíritu de un muchacho veía a su amada irse, mientras que una cálida sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, para luego desaparecer.


End file.
